Ambience I: Noir
by OceanOverture
Summary: Oh no, oh no.. not coming for the kill" Father. Nigel. Disaster. Destiny. And a mission that brought consequences bigger than anyone could have predicted. STORY UPDATED, look for Intermission in my profile!
1. I: The Messenger

This is a revised version of Part 1. **Part 2 is here!**

I am also looking for someone to Beta my stories. Is anyone interested? Send me a message from my home page, please :).

Also if anyone has info on any of Sector V's birthdays would you please let me know?

**Rating:** R, for mature and sexual themes. Chapter 2: Rated T, for violence and such.  
**Characters:** Father, Nigel  
**Summary:** Nigel Uno turns thirteen in one day. With the pressure of his most important mission riding on his back, he recklessly goes into the lair of the devil alone in attempt to capture the Rock Candy Gem –the most sought after treat of the generation. However only destruction awaits him, and Father's intentions are never good.  
**Notes:** This was only going to be a two-shot, but I haven't written in a while, and when I came back to write the second chapter I realized there could be much more to this that I thought. So I've decided to make a series of stories with Nigel as the main character, and Father as the ultimate evil. This is the first part of those stories. Please enjoy and come back to finish off the series :) The series does not have a name yet, hehe.

**Warnings-** I don't watch much of KND anymore, but I still am in love with the original concept and characters, so please note that this was written before it was revealed that Father was Nigel's uncle, and many updates probably wont stick too close to the canon in newer episodes because i havent seen them. As for whether or not it matters to the story, it shouldn't so how you want to picture it is up to you.

"_I'm frightened but I'm coming. Please, baby, please lay still,  
Oh no. Oh no,  
Not coming for the kill."  
-The Tea Party, 'The Messenger'_

…

_**N O I R / A M B I A N C E **_

_Story 1, part 1/2_

…

"Don't do this."

There is no response and the words sound pathetic hanging in the air like that. The twelve-year-old's fingers curl inwards forming a small fist, and it doesn't take long for his knuckles to turn a deep red, and eventually a pale blotchy white. Father supposes the boy must be squeezing really quite hard.

"Don't," says Father, "try to stop me."

The light pressure of the man's hand on his shoulder increases and Nigel takes a rapid step backward –only Father plays a game of cat and mouse, and he follows, never relenting the hand from his prey.

"Step away from the Gem, Nigel Uno. Rock candy is a deplorable thing to _die _for."

Nigel curses the emptiness of the manor, and Father's lips lift upwards, in a small, mocking, smirk. The boy's hand makes a swift motion to the small of his back and he whips his arm forward, touching the barrel of a rather cartoon-ish looking weapon to the man's chest.

"This mission is nothing, and neither are you. Either let me abort and escape, or die, you slime ball." Says Nigel, heavy with the accent, confident in his bluff. _This Mission is everything._ "Your choice," and he smirks.

"Arrogant child." Father speaking, curling his upper left lip, and sneering down at Nigel. He slaps the boy's wrist and the weapon falls to the ground. Nigel's smirk fades, and he doesn't dare move for the weapon.

"You think I don't know what rides on the back of this mission? I know more than you think. I've got spies in every corner, every _inch_ of your little 'organization'! If you don't return with that gem, _Mr. Uno_, it will be quite difficult to be chosen to continue fighting as a teenage operative. _Won't it_? You do turn _thirteen_ tomorrow, _am I correct_?"

The sound as the gun hits the marble floors is ear-shattering, and Father adds insult to injury when he kicks it across the room, and takes a step closer to Nigel. Nigel stares longingly where the thing spun and stopped. He turns his head back –reluctantly- to Father.

The room is dim. There is a bright glowing crystal near the end of the room –Nigel's target- that bleeds red light onto to walls and floors. Nigel notices, with unease, that Father's eyes are locked completely onto him, sizing him up, catching his own eyes before Nigel chokes up and turns away.

The smile returns to Fathers face, though it is a distant one, and cold. Father realizes –with great amusement- that Nigel must not know what is in store for him. How could he? He was only twelve, after all. Twelve, a child…children, he wrinkles his nose with distaste for the word. At least they were good for one thing. But soon, he would be thirteen. Tomorrow in fact. If Father owed him any thing, he thought, it was a rude awakening into his future as a teen, and soon…an adult.

"Let me go." Says Nigel, not at all displeased with the break in the uncomfortable silence. Fathers head moves slowly from side to side. 'No.'

Nigel blinks, and Father's lips are suddenly on his, and by the time the man's tongue slides through the much younger boy's lips his senses and chain of thought re-awaken, and he flails his arms, wrenching his neck back and pulling away from the man as best he could.

"What are you doing! Let me go, now! Freak! Let me go!" He kicks out, but misses.

Nigel doesn't quite know when the other's hands grasped both his arms, but he wishes he had been paying attention because it is proving a bit difficult to pull away now. Father chuckles and pulls Nigel closer, despite his screams of protest and impressively shameful vocabulary of insults. The air is cold, but Father's breath on his face is warm, and he doesn't pull away.

Within seconds Father's mouth is on his again, and he tries to scream the man away through the kiss. Father pulls back, with an irritable scowl, and Nigel tries again to desperately push the man off of him.

"Shut UP!"

Nigel is on the floor before he knows what happens, and his head is spinning from impact with the marble and the only thing visible through his unfocused vision is the red glow. Father crawls over him, placing a hand on his shoulder and pressing him onto the unwelcoming cold of the floor.

"Shut up, or I'll do it for you, you miserable brat."

The 'or' should have been 'and', thinks Nigel bitterly, because without fail, father presses their lips together, and demands entrance. Their tongues clash awkwardly, their teeth bang together, and their nose's hit occasionally from the restless movement of Nigel's head, still trying for a desperate escape. Father's tongue is slimy, and disgusting, and not at all what Nigel pictured any sort of kiss should be like. Despite it all, his struggle is slowly lessening.

Father sucks on his bottom lip, and Nigel gets the idea to bite down hard, rip his top lip apart, and run away, but he hesitates because the pressure suddenly lifts from his mouth and Father's lips reattach themselves at the corner of his jaw. His tongue flicks over Nigel's earlobe, and he shudders.

He wants so badly to beat Father into the ground –kill him, if he could work up the courage- but fathers hands are at both of wrists, pushing them into the ground, and crushing Nigel's hopes for escape. Father transfers both of Nigel's wrists to one hand, above his head and peels the neck of the boy's shirt down. He runs his tongue along Nigel's neck, planting harsh, sloppy kisses in random places, and eventually rests his mouth right above Nigel's collarbone, kissing and sucking the skin there.

Despite himself, a small moan rises from the boy's throat, and all hell breaks loose.

Father is no longer at his collarbone and the heat of the other man's mouth at his throat has disappeared completely. He sits up, straddling the boy so that he cannot move, and begins to undo the zipper of his shorts. Nigel's eyes widen in horror, and he begins wriggling against the man again. He is aware of the tears of horror at his eyes, running down his cheeks. He is aware that he can do nothing about them.

"You're juvenile actions have finally caught up with you _Nigel Uno…_ I'll teach a lesson for your childish behavior."

Father undoes his own pants, fumbling on the button in his rushed movements.

"Stop whining, and take it. Don't make a noise unless I tell you to, or I swear the hell you're about to enter will seem like heaven after I'm through with you."

He doesn't want to please the man in any way, he wants to scream and shout, and whine as loud as he possibly can. However, his cries choke his words.

Father's pants slide down and around his knees, and he smirks sadistically. He bends back down yanking Nigel's pants down, licking and kissing Nigel's groin, and again Nigel moans hesitantly. Father bites him. Hard.

"Not unless I say, you little brat!"

The man runs a hand up Nigel's leg, and buttocks, and he strokes Nigel's thighs with his thumb. Nigel's eyes are closed, shut tight, but the tears won't stop, and they fall faster when the man arranges both of their positions, and Nigel's legs end up spread, and his bottom lifted from the ground, and he's struggling fiercely.

Father thumbs his entrance, pressing in softly, and loosening the young boy to better fit his needs. It's a train wreck- he knows it's bad and yet can't help but look, can't help but watch the slow deconstruction of his dignity, his career, and his body. Father's thumb pulls away and is replaced with something else entirely

Father slides inside, forcing a cry of pain –Just how Father likes it- from Nigel's throat. The boy is tense and red faced, and the sweat from his forehead is mixing with his tears, and dripping on the floor. Father is displeased with the last part.

Nevertheless he continues, and Nigel screams, and the noise rebounds off the walls and stays fresh in Father's mind as he moves, and makes Nigel move with him.

Nigel feels both of his arms pulled upward, and both wrists are bound by only one of Fathers hands now… The other is at his neck.

"Father," a low groan, "say it!" Father is a wolf who never bothers to play dress up.

And out of fear of death, or worse, Nigel does. Again, and again.

There is a final cry and He grins. The boy and the Wolf. Father "shh's" the whimpering. Though, he doesn't care if Nigel is comforted or not, and Nigel knows this. Though, he is aware that Nigel knows this and continues to do so anyway.

Nigel wishes he would stop pretending to care, but he can't do anything to stop him.

He _couldn't_ do anything to stop him.

…

When everything was over Father said nothing. He stood, and dressed fully and strode toward the door, reaching for the knob, hesitating only to speak in a harsh tone toward the crumpled boy on the ground.

"Get out, now. I'm done with you. Take the gem if you must, it's a fake."

Nigel couldn't cry anymore, only feel his spirit shatter, and be tossed aside.

"Heh, Happy thirteenth birthday, _Numbuh 1_"

His watch was ringing, requesting his attention, but he was lost in despair and ignored it. He was still, and the coldness of the room caused him to shiver. His legs shook, and his insides ached, and he thought his gut might spill out of his throat. He couldn't stand, only lay defeated on the marble and try to weep. In such a short amount of time…what had he become?

The watch was calling his name in one of his colleague's voices –he couldn't tell which.

_(Numbah one! Numbah one come in!)_

He didn't care.

_(Numbuh one!! The gem is a fake, get outta there!!! Hello? Come in Numbuh one!)_

He removed the watch and, violently, flung it across the room. His mind spilled out onto the floor.

_Father... Father! Darn it all!_

His mind was shouting angrily, his pulse pounding madly in his forehead. That man! That damned man had claimed his innocence, his childhood, his body, and abused him. Abused him in ways Nigel could hardly even grasp. His thoughts were violent, unlike any raw anger he had felt before. More than when he had found out of 274's betrayal, worse than any rage brought on by a failed mission. No! He was filled with pure hatred for this one man…

But, there was also a terrible sorrow that silenced him to the bone and made him unable to cry out. He was broken and ashamed, and could hear father's footsteps echoing in the halls above him. His mind slipped away from him, the light was dimming further, his conscience fading, and all he could think of was Father, and the blazing red glow of the Rock Candy Gem, somewhere in the room.

Then red faded to black, and everything was still.

…

_**Reviews are ALWAYS nice. :)**_

Constructive critiscism & Story/Plot ideas for the series are totally welcom as well.

Have a nice day. c:


	2. I: Psychopomp

_"And you want it all...  
I'll give you something more!! And you'll fade away!  
One last kiss before you fade away  
Lives you once adored will fade away  
Lies you can't ignore... You'll soon repay  
As you fade away..."_

_-"Psychopomp", The Tea Party_

**_N O I R / A M B I A N C E_**

_Part 2 of 2_

When Nigel had woken he was taken aback by the harsh red glow that still illuminated the basement. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, crusty from the crystals of salt that had formed from his tears, and sat up on the cold marble. He stared at the walls.

The walls were staring back. He took a shaky breath, not ready to stand, but not willing to stay here.

_'How long have i been laying here...?'_

"My, my…how far the mighty have fallen…" A monotone stab and the silence ruptured.

Nigel's self pity party had faded (barely) with sleep, and now he could only be annoyed at this disturbance. Of course he felt sensitive...and somewhat faded... But, if they were here to add insult to injury he swore he would force feed they're words back to them.

"Beat it, brats," he said in a shaky accent. He began standing slowly, feeling as if he had been torn apart by hyenas. Feeling lke a child. How would he walk? He could barely get past his knees.

"Father's been quite busy lately with worthless brats like _you,_ Nigel Uno. What do you want with him??" The Delightful's frowned grimly, their faces cast in shadows that danced in the red glow and made them all the more menacing. Their bright blue eyes pierced the crimson haze of the room.

"What do I want with **HIM**?!?!" Nigel started to move to his feet -eyes burning with rage- watching the Delightful children's every move. "Be careful with what you say, you brats, before I turn those hideous outfits into hospital gowns!"

The children chuckled darkly, there was no humor in this laugh, and it chilled Nigel to the bone.

'_The Apple doesn't fall far from the tree...'_

"Why, Nigel… you speak like a TEENAGER!!!!" They hissed the words as a snake might if snakes could talk, with every word elongated and precise and laced with venom.

Nigel, having made his way to the Nacho-gun he had tossed aside earlier, whipped the weapon from the floor and pointed the laser aim right in between the short, blonde boys eyes.

"I hope you like _cheddar_!"

Nigel, feeling the best he had felt since the mission had first gone wrong (because for once he had the upper hand) was grinning, and making his way toward the Rock-Candy Gem.

Devastation was still welled up inside of him, every other thought he had fleeted back to the memory of a cold floor… and a cold man. But now, at least, he felt a stroke of triumph, He felt like himself, even for just this instant. His veins were pumped with adrenaline, and he was going to get the hell out of here.

The delightfuls glared in Nigel's direction. One of them checked a wristwatch that introduced a faint glow of blue into the room and as Nigel went for the gem he became increasingly aware of a a creeping feeling up his spine. As if the room's temperature had suddenly dropped below freezing.

"Oh dear…" The delightfuls were looking at each other, then at Nigel, their breathing was disrupted and Nigel felt 5 separate heartbeats from them for the first time. He glanced at the door, adrenaline fleeting, and quickly reached for the gem, stuffing it in his pocket.

The room went dark.

Quiet...

BAM!!

Nigel froze in place, sweat dripping from his brow, and he was staring into the dark figure of a Man he knew too well. The door flooded fire-light into the room and Nigel noticed the delightfuls cowering out of the corner of his eye.

Had Father always been this terrifying? So much that he couldn't move? Couldn't breathe?

The man stared at the delightfuls, beckoning orders with his dark eyes and the the children moved, slowly toward the door.

"GET!!!" Father barked.

They got.

Nigel's pupils were large, his eyes wide, and his lip was quivering, he felt himself sink to the floor but stopped as Fathers voice filled the air it was deep, and despite his element of fire, very, very cold. He looked Nigel straight in the eyes and asked:

"You're Still here?"

And everything went black.

For the second time in less than an hour Nigel woke up disoriented. It was only after he stood that he realized he was outside of the mansion. He looked up eyes scaling the wall and resting on a spot where a window had been shattered, the gooey remnants of melted cheese dripped down onto the grounds outside. Nigel scooped a bit from the top of his head and licked.

_"I didn't think I would run into you again..."_

_"I thought I told you to leave."_

_He flung a fireball at me, but instinct took over fear and I ducked under a pipeline- the blast hit above my head sending rubble down on top of me. His glow gave enough shadow in the room for me to still hide…but something made me positive he knew where I was…he could smell fear, I think. I climbed a ladder in the back corner making my way over to a small bridge that spanned the ceiling of the Basement Lab. He stopped and turned, looking up now instead of around. I heard a growl and felt a burning sensationg at my chest that sent me flying back several feet. The gem flew from my pocket, rolling across the ground._

_My gut told me I needed to get it. Fake or not. _

_I ran for it, feeling fire miss me by just inches! My shoelace set a flame and i stomped it out with my other foot. Father had climbed onto the upper pathways and now looked at me from one side of the bridge to the other. He chuckled, and it reminded me of like a wolf howling, ready for the kill. _

_Fire chased me. And I ran like hell. _

_I picked up the gem as I ran and threw it straight at the window I was heading for. The glass shattered (One less thing my body would have to go through...)and the gem fell to ground below. I second guessed this choice of action, but by then it was the late, I had already followed the gem, and turned during my jumo to shoot cheese blindly back into the room.The fireball exploded through the open window. If I had hair…it would have been gone._

_A bush caught my fall lucky for me, but the impact with the ground must have been enough to knock me out…_

Nigel got back onto his feet, reaching for the gun that had fallen only a few inches from where he had woken up. The False Gem was a couple of feet away, laying in a patch of grass. Nigel sighed, groping for his pockets as he reached for the thing and stuffed it deep into the fabric of his pants.

_'Where do I go now? What do I do?' _

Now that he had no direct situation to face the sting of his body and pride returned to him. He felt dirty, and it wasn't just a feeling to shake off. It was like it had settled in the very marrow of his bones. Also, He was a teenager now, but would the KND still accept him? Would Secotr V? (Even after he abandoned them to do this on his own...)

After all, the **real **Gem was still out there, somewhere, and it was _Nigel_ who had been given the mission to find it. That was what had led to this whole disaster. In his anxiousness not to have his memory erased he insisted on proving he was just the kid they needed to become a teenage operative and he had rushed into the lions den alone.

Oh, if it weren't for his reckless pride he might still have that one thing that now seemed so distant- His innocence. As a kid, it was a luxury and a wealth...But now, as a teenager, he faced all future confrontations without the sense of confidence that everything would work in his favor. He would have to find his own sense of hope now. His own source of pride.

He reached into his pocket, withdrawing the fake Gem that Father kept as a trap.

_'Father...'_

He turned, looking back at the Delightful's Manor.

A swell of some unbridled emotion took hold of him, and he gripped the Gem in his palm until his skin almost started to split. He turned his glare from the manor, and pulled his glasses from his pocket, where he had put them when he first entered the basement lab, and pushed them up on his nose (they were splintered, and a bit offset, but he didn't care).

Nigel was barely aware of the direction he was moving in or what he would do next, but this new emotion that had risen inside of him and gripped him like a pit bull. It was wrenching his gut and twisting his nerves. It was a familiar sensation, though he couldn't place it, but as he walked it reared its ugly head and spoke using Nigel's own thoughts.

_'I swear on my enitre past as a Kids Next Door Operative. I'll find the real Gem, Father, whether or not I get help from the others... And I'll take you down __**FOR GOOD**_

_To be continued..._

_Finally. :) I've always been terrible with updates! Anyway, this is the end of Noir Ambiance, but to anyone who likes it it will continue as a series with a bunch of different stories and a kinda prologue. All centered around the Rock Candy Gem, Nigel, and Father._

_Tanks for reading. Please review :)_


End file.
